The present disclosure relates generally to medical treatment systems and, in particular but not by way of limitation, to reduced-pressure wound dressings, systems, and methods for re-epithelialization and granulation of a wound.
The physiological process of wound healing involves different phases that may occur simultaneously or sequentially. As used herein, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity. Two phases of the wound healing process involve granulation (proliferation) and re-epthiliazation.